


Beginning

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, KAT-TUN featuring the brofist circle of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and the show is on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Six words shy of a drabble. Inspired by a live performance of KAT-TUN's "To the Limit", featuring the brofist circle of magic.

_"Ready?"_ the question goes unsaid, but at this point in time it’s more of a statement, an implied ‘good luck’, than an actual question on preparedness. 

There’s a collective nod of affirmation from each of them, and five pairs of eyes meet for one last time before they position themselves in a tight circle, heads lowered, their fists closing the gap. 

The lights flare up and surround them completely as music swells from the speakers; all eyes and ears - real or electronic - are on them, watching their every move, and the show is on.


End file.
